Mil y un cuento
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Invernalia guarda secretos, historias ocultas, pero la vieja Tata sabe y cuenta. Aunque no narra aquellas historias ocultas en los ojos de los herederos de los reyes de invierno. Una historia de los seis hermanos.


_¡Hola mundo! Aquí les traigo una especie de viñeta que no sé, realmente, de donde salio. Un poco de los cinco Stark y de Jon Nieve, historias que contar y los secretos que guarda Invernalia. Espero que les agrade._

_**Disclairme:** Inserte aquí la muy conocida advertencia de derechos._

* * *

**Mil y un cuentos**

El castillo de Invernalia es misterios olvidados, ecos del pasado, escarcha que recubre las paredes por la mañana y el aullido del lobo en el ocaso. Casa de reyes y señores, de hombres del norte, los descendientes de los primeros hombres. Es el emblema de riquezas, fortaleza y el poderío de aquellos que no le temen al invierno, que guardan sus secretos y luchan contra el frío. Historias olvidadas. En definitiva, el mejor lugar para creer en lo increíble, en los cuentos fantásticos que Tata relata por la noche.

Jon siempre es el que se sienta más apartado, en un rincón de aquella pequeña habitación con chimenea y muebles de madera. Se sienta en el suelo, con una manta sobre los hombros, silencioso pero atento. Arya jamás se acerca al fuego, prefiere escurrirse hasta donde se encuentra John, acomodarse a su lado y robarle algo de la manta, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Sansa, en cambio, prefiere la cercanía del fuego. Se sienta elegantemente en el sillón, cruzando las piernas por debajo de su túnica color magenta, las manos en el regazo y una sonrisa de princesa en el rostro. El cabello delicadamente recogido, postura correcta, pura belleza de verano. Robb normalmente la acompaña, como todo un señor, espalda recta y cabeza en alto, fuerte como un roble. Escondiendo bajo esa apariencia de chico y señor, al niño que aun desea escuchar cuentos de hadas.

Rickon y Bran siempre están juntos, sentados en el piso cerca de la chimenea. El primero con un muñeco de madera entre las manos; el segundo emocionado, todo un aventurero. Ambos son pacientes, pero no demasiado. Son niños, soñadores, quieren escuchar cuentos de caballeros y doncellas, de monstruos oscuros ocultos más allá del muro y de reyes que vuelan a lomo de dragones. Cuando ya no pueden esperar más, la Tata siempre aparece dispuesta a contar sus historias, tan viejas como ella.

La vieja Tata es tan anciana como dicen. Cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos vidriosos como el hielo, con tantas arrugas como historias que contar. Pero la vieja Tata también es sabia, mucho más de lo que la mayoría cree, por eso cada vez que entra a la habitación y toma asiento junto a la chimenea, observa a cada uno de los herederos con sus ojos casi ciegos de vejez. Los hijos del invierno también cuentan historias, aunque ellos solo esperan escuchar su voz apagada narrar aventuras de valientes y aventureros. Historias que se esconden bajo la piel y se escriben con sangre, selladas en las estrellas. Y que ella, longeva, sabe muy bien.

Narrarlas, solo necesita de una palabra.

Robb es _honor_.

- "_Hijo, señor y rey. El niño que se vuelve hombre. Danza de muerte, acero contra acero, peligros en las sombras. Lucha por el poder. Aquí duele, sangre de su sangre ha sido derramada. Promesas rotas. El niño llora, el hombre lucha. Se enamora y lo pierde todo. Trata de concertar alianzas mientras los lobos aúllan. Traición. Un último aliento, el rey ha muerto."_ -

Sansa es _encanto_.

- "_Ojos azules, cabello cobrizo, sonrisa que inspira canciones. Hija, hermana, amiga. La esposa perfecta. Vestidos hermosos, opulenta joyería, la que narra poesía. Siempre la más educada, ahora prisionera. La pequeña dama. Espejos rotos, barrotes de oro, una capa blanca manchada con sangre. Inocente. Aun sueña con cuentos de hadas."_ -

Arya es _rebeldía_.

- "_Se desliza entre las personas, se escapa de las miradas. Se esconde, salta, se escurre hasta la libertad. Como una gata. Valiente, impulsiva, llena de vida. Ya no sueña, solo quiere regresar a casa. Alguna vez inocente, ha perdido todo. Lagrimas solitarias recorren sus mejillas. Lucha, lucha, lucha. No se rendirá. Venganza, la anhelada libertad."-_

Bran es _valentía_.

- "_Juega con espadas imaginarias, caballero de ilustre armadura, no le teme a las alturas. Él iba a ser grande, brillante, hasta que vio lo indebido. Estrella fugaz. Los huesos se han roto, junto a todos esos sueños de oro. Pero tiene que luchar, dejar de ser un niño, el también debe ser un señor. Invernalia ha caído, pero él no. Viaja al norte, lejos, donde podrá aprender a volar. Esperanza. Tiene una misión."-_

Rickon es _querer_.

- "_No entiende nada. Noches de oscuridad, de personas que se van, donde se ha convertido en el niño de nadie. Su padre y sus hermanas, su madre y sus hermanos, hasta Bran se ha ido. Caminan durante el día, apartados del camino, Peludo siempre a su lado. El inocente. Quiere jugar, escuchar historias de caballero, ser un niño. Perdido. Solo quiere a su familia."-_

Jon es _deber_.

- "_El eternamente rechazado. Apartado, solitario, siempre en las sombras. Quiere ser digno, valiente, ser un señor, si fuera posible. El exiliado. Los muros son altos, blancos, helados, ocultan misterios y apartan los miedos. Él lucho, amo y perdió. Ahora tiene que acallar los susurros, olvidar los besos de fuego, evitar que las pesadillas se hagan realidad. Comprometido con una causa, la capa negra. Bastardo, con sangre de guerrero."-_

La vieja Tata sabe, aunque no del todo, que los herederos de Invernalia serán grandes, recordados eternamente. Porque las historias siguen allí, ante sus ojos, aunque no las pueda ver. Historias de batallas, de héroes y princesas encantadas. Historias gravadas en sus sangres, como las estrellas en el firmamento.

_Grandes leyendas, como la de todos los señores del invierno. Mil y un cuentos que contar. _

* * *

_Si lees, acuerdate de dejar un review ;) No gano dinero por esto, solo tú opinión._

_Besos!_

_:)_


End file.
